The Right Song
by Maryline Depp
Summary: This week's assignment is to find the right song.  Rachel and Finn struggle to find the one that speaks to them… They put their heart into it, sing... unexpected ending…  SUMMARY SUCKS SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Thanks!


**GLEE "The Right Song"**

**Summary : **

This week's assignment is to find the right song. Rachel and Finn struggle to find the one that speaks to them… They put their heart into it, sing and unexpected ending… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** February 2012

**As always I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p>This week's assignment was to find the right song to sing to your loved one. Rachel and Finn took it seriously. They were thinking of love songs. Songs that had a message, songs that could apply to them.<p>

Finn was taking a book from his locker when Rachel came to him. "Hey you, have you thought of a song yet?" she asked him. "Not a song… many songs," he said with a smile. "I love you, Rachel, I hope you know that." "I love you too," she said. He kissed her. And she started singing :

Every time you look at me  
>My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see<br>Lovin you means so much more  
>More than anything I ever felt before<p>

You drive me crazy  
>I just can't sleep<br>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
>Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright<br>Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night (Britney : Crazy)

He thought it would be awesome to sing something back to her. To tell her how he feels. So they could sing back to each other. It sounded right to him. So, he started :

I'll be the one  
>Who will make all your sorrows undone<br>I'll be the light  
>When you feel like there's nowhere to run<br>I'll be the one

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright

You need me like I need you  
>We can share our dreams comin' true<br>I can show you what true love means  
>Just take my hand, baby please (Backstreet Boys : The one)<p>

It was like they were all alone in the world right now. So happy, in their bubble of love, no one could distract them. She walked up to him. He touched her hair and kissed her before singing again :

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
>Who will turn your world around<br>Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
>Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me<br>Oh, there's lots that I could say  
>But just hold me now<br>'Cause our love will light the way (Bryan Adams : Heaven)

She put her face really close to his, looked deep into his eyes like no one else was near and sang :

As long as I shall live  
>I'll hold you dear<br>And I will reminisce  
>Of our love all through the years<p>

From now until forever  
>And ever, my darling, forever<br>You will always be the only one  
>You will always be the only one (Mariah Carey : Forever)<p>

They were really into their songs. Everyone could see that. It really looked perfect. They danced together as they both sang those words :

Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly  
>So we take each other's hand<br>'Cause we seem to understand  
>The urgency just remember<br>You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love because<p>

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>With my body and soul (Dirty Dancing : Time of my life)

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Everyone applauded. Then, he looked dead serious as he started to sing again :

There's something that I want to say  
>But words sometimes get in the way<br>I just want to show  
>My feelings for you<br>There's nothing that I'd rather do  
>Than spend every moment with you<br>I guess you should know  
>I love you so<p>

You are my lady  
>You're everything I need and more<br>You are my lady  
>You're all I'm living for (Freddie Jackson : You're my lady)<p>

Suddenly, Finn dropped to his knees as he sang :

I feel the magic, whenever you're near  
>I feel it even more this time of the year<br>Cuz I love you girl  
>I always will<br>And now I know the moment is right (98 Degrees : This gift)

"Rachel Berry, will you please marry me?" he proposed and reached for a ring in his pocket. Everyone was watching. He opened a box with inside a wonderful ring. Rachel had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was happening to her. It was perfect. "Yes, Finn, I love you more than you'll ever know and I want to marry you!"

He got up, put the ring on her finger, and kissed her again.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, thanks!<p> 


End file.
